Two Worlds Collide
by WriterGirl1803
Summary: Jayden Slater, Jade to those who know her best, meets Johnny Cade late one night at the drive-in, and she immediately knows that there is something different about this boy. Jade and Johnny immediately hit it off, and their friendship soon develops into more. How long will it last, though, with a threat closer to home than any of them suspected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the characters. I'm not making any profit with this, everything belongs to S.E Hinton. If you recognize something, it probably isn't mine.**

I breathe out a deep sigh as I slump down in the uncomfortable chair at the drive in. There's a movie playing that I haven't seen before. I might as well have, though, because they always play the same kind of movies here: some dumb and giggly blonde goes to the beach and meets "the love of her life" and they fall in love in a matter of a day. I never really liked these types of movies for two reasons.

One reason is that you don't fall in love in the matter of a couple of days. You may meet someone who you like and go on a date in the matter of a couple of days, but you don't fall in love in that matter of time, not truly.

The other reason is that the girls always act so dumb and stuck up, they never use their head for anything but to fix their hair and put on 20 pounds of makeup, and I can't stand girls like that. The worse part is, everyone expects me to be like that. Honestly, I couldn't care less if my hair's a mess or if my face is broke out, I hate makeup and I'm not going to spend hours putting my hair into place so that not a single strand sticks out. The girls in these movies always act like that, and I can't stand that.

It doesn't matter much, anyway, because I never really come to the movies to watch the movie, if that makes sense. I usually come to get out of the house and do my favorite thing: people watch. For some reason, watching the behavior of the people around me has always interested me. I love to see how everyone puts up a mask when they are with someone, only to watch that mask slip away and morph into something else entirely when they think no is watching. You can always tell what kind of person someone is by watching them when they think no one is paying attention.

I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I love meeting new people, so if I watch someone and like what I see, I'll go strike up a conversation and try to make a new friend. Tonight though, my heart isn't really into it. My brother and I just had a major fight. Ugh! Just thinking about the whole situation makes a pit of anger boil deep in my stomach.

" _Bye, Mom! I'll be back later!" I yell to my mom, who's cleaning up after dinner._

" _Ok, honey, you know the curfew!" She calls back._

 _I pull on my jean jacket and converse and head out of the house. I start my slow walk to the drive in. It's a beautiful day, bright and quiet, and I couldn't be more excited to go to the movies tonight. As I pass an alleyway between two broken down brick houses, however, my excitement leaves me when I hear the telltale sound of fists hitting flesh and pained grunts. I start to just keep walking, but then I hear a small voice, one obviously belonging to a child, whimper and say, "Please! Stop! Pl-" and then the voice dissolves into sobs. I feel anger boil in my stomach, who would hurt such a small child?_

 _I kneel down and dig into the side of my converse, finding my small pocket knife that I carry for defense. I flick it open and start a slow ascent between the houses. It's dark in the alley, shadowed from the sun by the two buildings, and I can barely see anything, so I'm more than startled when I hear a pained gasp not ten feet in front of me._

 _The sun happens to shift just a little, maybe coming out from behind a cloud, and a stream of light illuminates the alley. What I see angers me: there's a little boy, no older than 9, laying on the ground taking a beating and a half. There's one older kid standing over him throwing punches back and forth. The older kid turns slightly, and I gasp as I see my older brother: Kyle._

" _Kyle! What the hell are you doing?" I yell._

 _He jumps, surprised that someone else is in the alley, but relaxes when he sees that it's me._

" _Butt out Jayden! This is none of your business." Then he draws back his fist for another punch._

 _I rush forward and grab his arm before he can throw the punch. He turns around and shoves me to the ground, and I hit hard. I stand back up quickly and face him._

" _If you hit him one more time I swear I'll call the cops!" I tell him._

" _You wouldn't!" He exclaims back._

" _Try me!" I tell him._

" _Psssh! Whatever!" He says and starts to walk away._

" _Why did you do it?" I yell to him._

" _Cause he's a Greaser! It's what he deserves! It's what they all deserve!" He yells viciously._

 _I look down at the whimpering little boy, he's curled in on himself, sobbing his heart out, and mumbling "Please stop!" over and over again._

 _I kneel down next to him and out a hand on his shoulder._

" _You're okay now. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. Is there someone I can get or someone I can take you to?" I ask him kindly._

 _He sniffles and wipes a stray trail of blood from his nose. "My- my momma and poppa are a- at the movies, I was just walking to- to the gas station to get a soda and he p- pulled me into the alley. Who was he?" He asks me._

" _That was my brother, sad as it is to say. But that's not important. Come on, I'll walk you to the gas station." I tell him._

 _He stumbled to his feet and I walked him to the gas station, but even throughout the walk there and even when his parents thanking me for helping him, the pit of anger in my stomach boiled continuously._

Now, here I am, and I still can't stop the anger towards my brother from ruining my night. Ugh! I hate him, he's a bully and abuser, and I can't stand being related to someone like that.

I'm broken from my train of thought as I hear a heartfelt laugh from a few rows down of the seats. I look down and see a boy who everyone around here knows: Dallas 'Dally' Winston. I've observed him many times, and he's a pretty alright dude. Everyone thinks that he is terrible person, but he just puts up a bad boy front, you know, the tough guy who spends time in jail, but underneath it all is a caring older brother type of guy, The way he takes care of some of the other younger Greasers is really heartfelt and touching.

Dally is the one laughing the loudest, but there is another, almost timid laughter beside him. I look beside him, expecting another regular of the movies, but then I see him.

He's short, but not too short, he has dark tanned skin, dark, almost black eyes, black hair, and a big grin on his face. The grin adds a beautiful sparkle to his eyes, and I just can't look away. The way he looked at Dally was the way most kids look at the superheroes in comic books: like there's no one else in the world who was better.

"I'm gonna go grab us some cokes alright? Sit tight, alright?" Dally said to him.

"Yeah of course!" The boy assured him.

When Dally left, the boy just sat there, looking at the movie. He didn't change the way he was acting around Dally, he was the same kind of person. Most people put up a mask around others, particularly with their friends, but this boy held the same personality, a personality that I liked for a reason I couldn't place. I have to talk to this boy, I have to. Just to get to know him.

With that thought in my head, I stand from my seat and walk over to him, almost turning around when he turns his head and makes eye contact with me. I freeze for a second, and then he smiles a kind and friendly smile at me, and it's like nothing else in the world matters.

With my confidence regained, I stride over to the boy, sit down in the seat next to him, hold out my hand, and say, "Hey, I'm Jade!"

The boy kind of looks at me for a minute grinning, then he places his hand in mine and says, "Hey, I'm Johnny, it's nice to meet you!"

And as I sit there, staring at this boy, Johnny, with a goofy grin on my face while he smiles kindly at me, I know that things are about to change, and there's no backing out now. For some reason I can't explain, though, that doesn't seem to bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm still holding onto Johnny's hand and shaking it for a really awkward amount of time. Blushing, I remove my hand from his, which seems to make him grin a little wider.

"So… what's up?" Johnny asks after a few moments of silence.

"Oh! Well, I was sitting over there and I know practically everyone in this place, but I didn't think we'd met, so I decided to fix that." I answered simply.

"I can dig that, it's always cool to meet new people. I don't think I've seen you around much? Are you new around here?" Johnny asks me.

Feeling slightly more confident now that the awkward introductions were over, I tell him, "Yeah, a little. My dad got a new job towards the end of the school year and we had to move here almost immediately, so I only got to spend the last few weeks at the school here."

"Really? Where were you livin' before?" He asks me politely.

"Texas," I tell him, hoping he doesn't judge me for being from Texas. A lot of the people that I talk to here thinks that just because I'm from Texas, I'm so kind of horse riding, gun wielding cowgirl.

"That's cool! I hear there's a lot of animals down that ways. Horses and cows and stuff right?" He asks me, awe coming through his voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, kind of confused.

He seems to realize that he's kind of acting like a kid on Christmas and clears his throat, looking down at his hands blushing.

"Nothing, it's just… there aren't a lot of animals around here, too many people I guess. I just think it'd be kinda cool to see all of them. Stupid right?" He asks me embarrassed.

"No no, not at all. That was probably my favorite part of living there, all the animals were always so beautiful. I especially loved the horses. Especially Socks." I tell him, losing myself in all of the happy memories I have of Texas.

"Socks?" He asks, confused.

"Oh! Socks was my horse. I loved to ride, I picked it up almost naturally, and he was the best horse that I could have asked for." I told him, remembering the friend that I could always talk to, even if he never responded.

"Why'd you name him Socks?" Johnny asks me.

"He was solid black, all the way down to his feet, where there were patches of white, which made it look like he was wearing socks. The weird thing, though, was the fact that he only had three socks, the fourth foot had no white on it. I remember when I was about 11, my dad got him for me and told me that he had socks on and I told my dad that he must be dumb because he forgot one. As an 11-year-old, I truly believed that he had socks and my dad had to sit me down and explain to me that they weren't actual socks." I tell him with a grin, a light blush staining my cheeks as I remember my ignorance.

"Your dad got him for you?" He asks me and I nod my confirmation. "So you two must get along real well don't you?" He asks me.

"Yeah definitely, he's practically my best friend. I love him." I tell him.

"So do you have a big family? Lots of siblings?" He asks me.

"Not really, it's just me, my mom, my dad, and my brother," I tell him. "What about you? Big family?" I ask him.

His face seems to darken somehow, his grin dimming a little bit before he puts it right back up.

"Nah, it's just me and my parents. We don't really get along though." He tells me sadly.

"That's alright though, Johnny cakes cause you got a better family than they could ever be: the gang!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see Dallas Winston grinning flirtatiously down at me. "Who might you be?" he asks me.

"Jayden Slater, but you can call me Jade." I tell him.

"Well, Jade, I think you and I can become better acquainted tonight." He tells me with a wink.

I feel a blush stain my cheeks. "Not interested." I tell him.

"Why not, baby?" He asks me with a slight pout.

"Cut it out, Dally!" Johnny says, coming to my rescue.

Dally looks shocked that Johnny put a stop to his flirting.

"What?" He asks.

"Leave her alone!" Johnny tells him, not unkindly.

"Alright alright! Sorry! I can see when you're interested in someone, and this one's clearly not up for grabs so I'll leave you two alone, I'll be seeing you later Johnny, and maybe Johnny will be bringing you around to Jade." Dally said.

I turn around to face Johnny. "Is that true? Do you… do you like me like that?" I ask him hesitantly.

He immediately blushes and stammers, "Well…. Uh… I mean… yeah, why wouldn't I? I… I mean you're funny, cool, and real pretty. I… I mean… uh-".

I interrupt him to save him from his embarrassed babbling. "How bout we do something about it then?" I ask him.

He looks up, shocked. "Huh?" He asked.

"Let's go on a date." I tell him boldly.

"Really? You'd wanna go on a date with me?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" I ask him.

"Well, I mean, you're so amazing, and I'm just some loser Greaser." He tells me disappointedly.

"None of that matters to me. Greaser or Soc, I still think you're cool. So what do you say to a date?" I ask him.

"Yeah! How about tomorrow? We could go to the diner down the road and then come and watch a movie." He tells me excitedly.

I laugh a little bit at his eagerness. I lean forward, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to!" I tell him.

He just sits there, his mouth gaping open in shock, his hand reaching up to lightly touch where I kissed him.

I giggle at his shock and tell him, "I should probably go, it's getting kinda of late. What time should I be at the diner tomorrow?"

A reminder of the date seems to jar him out of his shocked state. "Uh… how about 6?" He asks me.

"Sounds great!" I tell him, then I wave goodbye and start to walk away.

As I walk away, I hear Dally greet Johnny once again. "What was up with that?" He asks Johnny.

"Nothing, but I gotta a question." Johnny tells him.

"Shoot." Dally says.

"Can you help me get ready for a date tomorrow? I want to look my best." Johnny asks him.

"No way, man! You two are going on a date! That's awesome! I'm happy for you! Of course, I'll help!" Dally tells Johnny.

And all the way back to the house, I can wipe the goofy grin off of my face. That is, until I step through the door and see my brother lounging on the couch. Then, a terrible thought hits me: how would he react if he knew that I was going on a date with a Greaser? I hope I never have to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, and I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to update soon. Thanks!**

Dallas 'Dally' Winston walked into Johnny's tiny room and was immediately greeted with a T-Shirt to the face. He immediately ripped it away from his face, ready to fight with whoever had thrown it at him, but his face softened when he saw Johnny throwing clothes left and right from his closet, appearing to search frantically for something.

"What're you doing Johnnycakes?" Dally asks him.

Johnny jumps and flails a little bit, unaware that someone else was in the room with him, and bumps his head on the top of the closet.

Dally sees panic in Johnny's eyes before they flash with recognition.

"Dally! You gotta help me! I've got like nothing to wear! Everything I've got is either ripped or stained to the point of no return!" Johnny says frantically.

Dally hides a grin at Johnny's obvious nervousness and walks over to join him by his closet.

"Relax, Johnny! Listen, you go get cleaned up, and when you come back I'll have you something to wear." Dally tells him.

Johnny hesitates and then breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Dal, I just… I don't know! Something about this girl just makes me question everything that I've never thought about before. Like my clothes: I've never really paid any attention to what I wear, but now I feel like I have to look real nice for her." He tells Dally.

"You've got it bad, kid. Just go get cleaned up, let me worry about everything else." Dally replies.

Johnny comes back from getting cleaned up to find Dally sitting on his bed, looking bored out of his mind, and an outfit laid out on the bed. He steps a little closer and sees that it's a pair of jeans with a few tears in the knees, a white T-Shirt, and a red and black flannel.

Dally looks up as Johnny enters the room and says, "Get dressed, if you don't hurry you're gonna be late."

That seems to spur Johnny into action and he rushes to get dressed. After he pulls on his clothes he steps in front of the cracked mirror on the back of his door. Remembering how that mirror got cracked, an unpleasant exchange between he and his father, dims his mood a little, but remembering the date he had somehow managed to score with an amazing girl fixes that in a matter of seconds.

The jeans are a little short, but they fit him better than most of his other pairs, all three of them, and the shirt is a little baggy, but over all, he thinks that he looks pretty good. He slicks his hair back and then glances at the clock: 5:30.

As if he'd read my mind, Dally stands up and says, "You look great, now go! You're gonna be late."

Nodding his thanks, he approaches the door, but before he can get all the way out Dally says, "And hey!"

Johnny turns around and faces him with a questioning look on his face.

"You best believe you're gonna give me all of the details tomorrow." He tells Johnny.

Johnny grins at him, nods, and then leave with his stomach rolling with nerves.

Johnny approaches the diner but doesn't see Jade anywhere. He nervously checks his a nearby clock and sees that it's 6:15. She should have been there by now. He slumps down in the bench in front of the diner. 'She probably realized what a loser I am and decided not to show up." Johnny though disappointedly. A deep sadness and disappointment fills Johnny. He stands to leave, but as he stands up, he finds Jade approaching with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, my brother kept asking me questions about where I was going." She says to him.

"It's okay, I just got here a few minutes ago anyway." Johnny tells her.

As they enter the diner, Johnny is surprised to find that, while his stomach was churning when he left his house, he didn't feel any nerves now, just sheer joy happy with the way things were turning out, he just hoped that it stayed that way.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry guys but I'm no longer going to be writing fanfiction. It doesn't really appeal to me anymore. It feels more like a chore than a hobby. If anyone would like to take over this fic, PM me and I will gladly let you. Thanks and sorry again.**


End file.
